Fuse modules provide a means for fuses to be incorporated into an electrical system. A particular fuse module is rated to provide a specified amount of overcurrent protection such that a fuse installed in the fuse module opens when exposed to current above the rated amount. However, a fuse with the correspondingly proper ampacity must be installed in the fuse module to protect the electrical system properly.
Conventional fuse modules are designed for use with a fuse that is physically compatible with the fuse holder. Certain fuse modules will accept only the fuse having the proper rating that matches the fuse module. Accordingly, a fuse having a lower ampacity than the rating of the fuse module cannot be used in the fuse module, even in an emergency. Other fuse modules will accept multiple fuses, regardless of fuse ampacity. As a result, a fuse of the incorrect ampacity may be installed in a fuse holder. If the ampacity of the installed fuse is too low with regard to the ampacity for the protected circuit, then the electrical system is still protected, but the overcurrent protection may be too sensitive. If the ampacity of the installed fuse is too high with regard to the ampacity for the protected circuit, then the electrical system might allow too much current, which can damage the electrical circuit or equipment protected in the electrical circuit or can injure a person near the circuit.
Typically, a fuse module relies on users to ensure a fuse with the proper ampacity is installed in the fuse holder. Previous fuse holders have only been able to restrict fuse installation based on the size of the fuse being installed where the fuse was rejected if it was too large to fit in the fuse holder. A fuse holder that selectively rejects fuse installation based on the fuse terminal configuration does not exist.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a fuse and fuse holder system, whereby a fuse holder receives fuses of a certain specified ampacity, accepts fuses with a lower ampacity, and rejects fuses with a higher ampacity.